


Honesty is a Virtue

by AnonymouslyFabulous



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Drift is a stern dad, RID 2015, Robots In Disguise, Set after Railroad Rage in Season 3, Son and dad talk, Still probably ooc, still don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 12:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13740588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymouslyFabulous/pseuds/AnonymouslyFabulous
Summary: Drift has a little talk with Slipstream about honesty.  Set after Railroad Rage in Season 3.





	Honesty is a Virtue

**Author's Note:**

> I suppose this is a sort of drabble. This is my take on what happened after Railroad Rage between Drift and Slipstream. Spoilers I guess?  
> I don't own transformers. If I did, Drift would have more screentime and character development.

Slipstream busied himself with repairing Drift's sword.  He did not dare look his master in the eye.  He still wasn't sure if Drift was still touchy about his sword being broken.  Sometimes, it was hard to tell what the master was feeling.  After all, Drift wasn't the type to wear his 'heart on his sleeve', as the humans say.  Slipstream remained quiet, piecing the sword back together. 

When they found this secluded corner in the junkyard away from the rest of the team, Slipstream didn't say a word.  He only sat down on the opposite side.  _Away from Drift_.  Sure he apologized and said he would fix Drift's swords, but Slipstream wasn't sure if Drift actually _accepted_ the apology.  Honestly, Slipstream was pretty sure Drift was sitting on ways to punish him.  Slipstream shivered in worry at the thought, placing the pieces together faster. 

Drift sat meditating nearby, opening an optic from time to time to check up on the progress Slipstream was making.  If Slipstream didn't know what to do, or if he wasn't repairing it correctly, Drift would get up, set him on the right path, and then go back to meditating. 

Drift didn't find Slipstream's silence odd, as Slipstream was the more quiet of the two.  Jetstorm, on the other hand, was way more vocal about his concerns, and sometimes blurted them out at the wrong times.  Usually, Drift had to force the truth out of Slipstream and even _that_ took forever to do.  Drift just thought Slipstream believed it was an inconvenience to say what was bothering him.  Drift had learned over the time he shared with his two students to look for nervous ticks and special cues that told him his pupils were definitely being troubled by something.

This was exactly the case.  Slipstream didn't realize his master was watching him, which was perfect for Drift.  A slight shake in the servos, nervous glances of the optics, tiny shuffles of the feet.  It may seem like small movements to the untrained eye, but to Drift, it was information.  Something was definitely wrong with Slipstream.  Especially since he seemed distant and unfocused on the task at hand.  He didn't seem very concentrated when he welded a piece back together, almost resulting in his hand being burned.  Drift just guessed Slipstream was still adrenaline-fueled from their battle and a bit choppy in his movements. 

Although, that belief went away when Slipstream almost hit his leg using the grinder on the sword.  Drift was sure they had to make a trip to Fixit. 

Deciding enough was enough, Drift got up from his position.  He took note of how Slipstream looked up worriedly from his task.  Slipstream was done repairing the first sword (which was the one that was in pieces) and had moved onto the second one, which just needed a good buff and grind. 

Drift sat down next to Slipstream, legs crossed.  He cleared his throat after a few moments of silence.  Slipstream jumped unexpectedly, almost dropping the now active grinder.  Drift took note of how Slipstream's optics flickered between him and the Katana. 

"What is on your mind, student?" Drift asked once Slipstream turned off the loud grinder.  Slipstream didn't look up as he took a cloth and began rubbing the stray metal shavings off the Katana. 

"It is disrespectful to not look someone in the eye when they are speaking." Drift reminded.  Slipstream slowly turned his head and looked up at his master. 

"Good. Now tell me why you are so troubled."

Slipstream still didn't speak, and looked away for a few seconds before meeting his master's gaze again. 

"Well? I can sit here all day." That was a lie, but Slipstream didn't know that.  Drift turned his head to observe a shelf of junk in front of him. A sigh made him move his optics to watch what Slipstream was doing, but he didn't move his head. 

"I am...worried that you did not accept my apology, Master." Slipstream mumbled, pausing in his repair of the sword.  Another sigh escaped his lips. Drift looked back at Slipstream and tilted his head questioningly. 

"This is what is troubling you?"

Slipstream slowly nodded, not meeting his Master's gaze. Drift hmmed and looked forward. 

"...you are not upset?" Slipstream asked in a small voice.  Drift faced his pupil.  

"Of course not.  If anything I appreciate you voicing your concerns to me." Drift stated, watching as Slipstream slowly put the weapon down gently, and pulled his knees to his chest. 

"I was worried you would still be mad if I said something, Master." Slipstream whispered. He hugged himself closer. It was Drift's turn to sigh. 

"You do realize you can tell me anything that troubles you.  I will never be mad at you for something that is bothering you." Drift pointed out, "But I will be if you don't tell me.  Open communication can stop a disaster from happening.  For example, if you told me about my Katana, this whole situation could have been avoided." Well, that wasn't true.  Drift would have still gotten Slipstream to fix the sword, but that wasn't the point. 

Slipstream nodded slowly, optics watching the ground with a dejected look.

"Honesty brings us together, Slipstream.  It may not be beneficial, but it helps in the future." Drift stated.  Slipstream finally looked up at him.  An understanding dawned on Slipstream. 

"I understand Master."

Drift offered a rare smile.

"Good. Now finish repairing.  I take it you are hungry?"

Slipstream grinned.

"Very."

 


End file.
